


Steve's Handwriting is a Menace

by CloakedSparrow



Series: Marvel Ficlets & Headcanons Collection [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, No Dialogue, No Romance, No Sex, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Short One Shot, Steve's poor handwriting, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: Stark is a pretty famous name in the MCU, particularly in the USA. It has been since the 40s at least. So for a delivery guy to read ‘Stark’ as ‘Stank’ and struggle with even that, you know the writing had to have been bad.In which the Avengers try to decipher Steve's handwriting.





	Steve's Handwriting is a Menace

Most of the Avengers can’t read Steve’s handwriting. This wouldn’t be much of an issue, except that he’s old school and still writes notes and reminders by hand.

Bucky can read his handwriting no problem, simply because he’s had years of experience in deciphering it.

Vision cannot read his writing, but can usually figure out what the notes say. This is because he doesn’t stare at that odd letter, trying to figure out if its an ‘r’ or an ‘n’ or a really sad 'i'. He simply takes in the letters and words he can read and fills in the rest using logic. He's right about 80% of the time.

Bruce has years of experience deciphering the terrible handwriting of his fellow doctors and scientists in places where they had little choice but to write things out by hand, so he does alright. However, he can only translate short notes or he starts to risk turning green in frustration.

Clint somehow manages to read it no problem. When asked, he simply scoffed and said “I have kids.” No one quite knows what to make of that, but Natasha has used him as her personal Steve-note translator since. If he isn’t around to show a note to, she actually takes a photo and sends it to him. He texts her back the translation.

Wanda and Thor don't even try to read his handwriting themselves. They simply ask Clint, Vision or Bucky to tell them what the notes say.

Rhodey and Sam will spend a few minutes trying to work it out on their own. If it takes longer than that, they’re not too proud to ask for help. After all, the note could be important or time sensitive. Rhodey usually asks Bucky, because he knows Clint gets asked way too often and Vision kind of weirds him out. Sam just asks whoever is closest that can read the damn thing.

Tony is too stubborn to ask Clint, Bucky or Vision to translate and Bruce has outright refused, so it takes him three times longer than it should to read anything Steve writes. Even then, he only has a 65% success rate.

No one knows if Scott can read his handwriting or not. He always shows up when requested and seems to be up to date on any information passed on via Steve-note, but they don't know if he's reading the notes or having someone else read them. 

Maria Hill can read his notes but if asked to translate one, she simply quirks an eyebrow and looks at the person as though she's wondering how they got so far in life without being able to read a simple note. No one asks her any more. This was her goal all along. She has enough work to do without being stopped constantly to translate Steve's lousy handwriting.

Steve has no idea any of this is going on.


End file.
